Her Star
by Songbird of Night
Summary: Lauren Dent, a famous singer/actress, is invited to perform on "Dancing with the Stars", where she is reunited with all of her childhood friends, including a former crush and a longtime enemy! If you like DWTS, drama & romance, this is the story for you!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs 'Whisper' 'Even In Death' 'Imaginary' or 'When I Look At You'! Evanescence and Miley Cyrus do! I only own my OCs!**

**Enjoy the introduction!  
**

* * *

Tweet: Lauren_Dent Performing in Vegas tonight with my sista Katelyn_Hyatt1! :) Love to all of our fans out there!

Lauren Dent's shiny black stretch limousine made a final left turn and began to slow down as they drove up to a huge concert hall in Las Vegas. She could see the blinding camera flashes and hear hundreds of screaming fans from her seat inside the luxurious limo.

The twenty-two year old woman was wearing a sleeveless, black and purple dress that fell to her feet. The middle of it was like that of a corset and was securely tied in the back to show off her ultra curvy figure. On her hands were black glovelets and a few rings. Her fingernails were also painted black. Around her neck was an elegant, black necklace. Her feet were clad with sandals that strapped up her legs. Lauren's straight, black hair nearly reached her bottom. Her makeup had been done professionally before she had even gotten into the limo. The blood red lipstick stood out among all of the black. Her brown eyes were very well made up with dark eyeliner and eye shadow.

The limo finally came to a halt in front of the building. A red carpet led the way into the building. Fans, photographers, and the press lined either sides of the carpet, screaming and cheering. Lauren held her breath as an agent opened the limousine door for her and she stepped out onto the carpet. Everyone around her screamed louder than ever and the countless flashes of cameras grew exceedingly blinding. She smiled, showing off her astoundingly perfect teeth, and struck a pose for the cameras. Then she stepped forward and signed the first piece of paper that was pushed at her. She continued signing autographs for a few minutes before finally walking up to the double doors with two agents, where she gave the cameras one last pose. She entered the building and was immediately escorted by two body guards to the backstage area, where she was to prepare her voice for the upcoming concert.

Lauren was the lead singer, pianist, and harpist of the famous band, The Fallen. She was also a professional actress and writer. Ever since she was a young girl, Lauren had dreamed of succeeding and becoming famous for her many talents. They had remarkably come true and she was very proud of herself and her band members.

She and the body guards finally reached the greenroom. Strumming of strings could be heard from the other side of the door; Lauren automatically knew that her band members were rehearsing. She entered the room and, sure enough, they were lounging around with their instruments. Alex Wright, the bass player, was sitting on the couch tuning his bass while Benji French was next to him, doing the same with his electric guitar. Will Hunt, the drummer, was watching them from the lounge chair.

Alex had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a tall, very well-built profile. One of his ears was pierced with a little hoop. Benji's hair was white blonde and slicked back. His eyes were so dark, no one could even tell if he had pupils or not. His lower lip had snakebite piercings. Will had black, spiked hair, a goatee, and his left eyebrow was pierced. All of them were wearing dark outfits and had tattoos on their strong arms.

The guys looked up at the sound of the door shutting behind Lauren.

"Hey!" they called delightedly, setting their instruments aside and jumping up from their seats. Lauren smiled as the group came together.

"Hey guys!" she said elatedly before giving Alex a hug.

"You ready for this?" he asked her once they released one another.

"Oh yeah!" Lauren moved on to Will, who rubbed her back warmly. Then Benji came forward with his arms outstretched.

"Hey, girl!" He grinned, pulling her into a hug. "You look great tonight!"

"Thanks, Benji!" said Lauren appreciatively.

"I mean, not that you don't look good on other nights!" he stammered as he let her go, "You always look amazing!" Everyone laughed; Benji was the funny one out of the group.

"Thanks…" Lauren's smile stretched to her ears when she noticed someone else standing at the other end of the room. She strode between the guys with her arms spread out. The girl did the same as she came forward.

"Katelyn!" exclaimed Lauren, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Lauren!" replied Katelyn, holding her close. They swayed from side to side together for a few moments before freeing each other.

Katelyn Hyatt was wearing a sparkling silver dress that came up to her thighs. On her feet were matching heels. The twenty-one year old had straight, blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and curved towards her pretty face. Like Lauren's, her makeup had been applied professionally and her perfect teeth were as white as pearls. The pop singer's green eyes were filled with happiness. She also had on a diamond necklace and earrings that sparkled in the light.

Lauren and Katelyn had been best friends for years. They met at the Bluebird theatre back in their hometown, Orangeburg, South Carolina, and immediately connected. The girls were always there for one another, no matter what.

"Oh, I've missed you!" cried Lauren, who could not wipe the smile from her face. Behind her, the guys had returned to their seats and were working with their instruments again. Over Katelyn's shoulder was her own band, also tuning their guitars.

"I've missed you, too!" said Katelyn enthusiastically. "Everything's just been so crazy!"

"I know!" agreed Lauren, "I'm so thankful that you were able to come out tonight with me! Your dress is beautiful!"

"Thanks, girly!" said Katelyn. "Yours is amazing! I love it!"

"Thanks!" Just then, Cindy Spradley entered the room behind them. Mrs. Cindy was a professional vocalist who helped singers warm up their voices before any performance. She was a fun-loving woman in her early forties with flowing brown hair and a very glamorous style like that of a drama queen. Behind her spectacles, she had kind, green eyes. The makeup on her face was very bold, but suited her character well.

"Darlings!" called Mrs. Cindy dramatically, coming towards them with a thrilled smile on her face. She hugged both Katelyn and Lauren firmly.

"Oh! You both look absolutely _fabulous_!" remarked Mrs. Cindy upon letting them go and observing their dresses.

"Thank you!" smiled the girls.

"Well, we'd better get started," said Mrs. Cindy. "Have a seat!" The girls obeyed and sat down on the nearest sofa with her.

"Posture!" stated Mrs. Cindy. They automatically straightened up and held their heads high.

"Good… Now, breathe in, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Lauren and Katelyn inhaled even amounts of breath as Mrs. Cindy counted.

"Hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! And out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" They repeated this routine four more times before Mrs. Cindy believed they were ready for the warm-up exercises.

"Now, Lauren, from the bottom to the top: do, re, me, fa, so, la, te, do!"

"Do, re, me, fa, so, la, te, do!" Starting from the bottom of her range, Lauren climbed to the top until she reached her highest soprano note.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Cindy clapped her hands together ecstatically. Katelyn gave her a cheering smile.

"Again!" Lauren repeated the course a few more times. Once she finished, Mrs. Cindy moved on to Katelyn.

"Your turn, Katelyn!" she said, "Do, re, me, fa, so, la, te, do!"

"Do, re, me, fa, so, la, te, do!" sang Katelyn, rising from the bottom of her range to the top.

"Great!" said Mrs. Cindy, "And again!" Lauren gladly watched Katelyn do the exercise four more times.

"Excellent! Now, let's finalize everything with a good tongue twister! Do you have any in particular that you prefer to say?"

"One black bug bled blue-black blood while the other black bug bled blue!" they answered together. This was the traditional tongue twister that the girls had used back at their home theatre.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Cindy laughed, "Recite once again!" The girls repeated the tongue twister without any fault until Mrs. Cindy was pleased.

"Very good!" applauded Mrs. Cindy, "I believe you two are ready to take the stage!"

"We are, too!" called Benji with a strum of his guitar. Just then, the voices of screaming fans came floating in as a body guard opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"They're ready for you," he stated with a nod.

"Alright!" said Lauren, nervously getting to her feet. Katelyn got up as well and gave Lauren an encouraging hug.

"Go get them, girly!" she whispered, "You always do!"

"Thanks!" smiled Lauren. "I'll see you in a little bit!"

"Break those legs!" called Mrs. Cindy with a wave. Lauren and her guys exited the room and followed the body guard to the stage. The cheering grew louder with every step, making Lauren smile.

"We are going to _rock_ Las Vegas!" said Benji excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" the rest of the band agreed. They finally reached the entrance. Lauren stayed behind as the guys strode onto the stage. The screaming of the fans' grew even louder as they settled in with their instruments. Then they started playing the first, hardcore song, cuing Lauren to come out of the shadows in into the spotlight. She swallowed before rushing out onto the stage towards her microphone stand, smiling all the while as the fans started going crazy at the sight of her. Bright flashes of cameras once again came from the crowds and the colored stage lights started moving around. She could make out thousands and thousands of smiling faces, jumping around with their hands held high.

Lauren reached the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Catch me as I fall!" she sang into it, "Say you're here and it's all over now! Speaking to the atmosphere! No one's here and I fall into myself! This truth drives me into madness! I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away!" During the short interlude, Lauren took the microphone out of the stand and walked up to the edge of the stage.

"Don't turn away!" she started the chorus.

"Don't give in to the pain!" Alex whispered harshly into his microphone.

"Don't try to hide!"

"Though they're screaming your name!"

"Don't close your eyes!"

"God knows what lies behind them!"

"Don't turn out the light!"

"Never sleep, never diiiie!" After taking in another deep breath, Lauren continued singing.

"I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come! Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears! I can stop the pain if I will it all away!" She and Alex sang the chorus again and immediately went into the bridge afterward.

"Fallen angels at my feet," said Alex, "whispered voices at my ear! Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear! She beckons me, shall I give in? Upon my end, shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end!"

"Oooooh!" sang Lauren before the second interlude, which was much longer than the first. Then they sang the chorus one last time.

"Never sleep, never diiiie!" They finished their first song of the night. The crowd cheered, all the while jumping around with their arms held high above their heads. Lauren smiled at them with delight before looking over and shoulder and mouthing 'Even In Death' to the guys. They nodded in reply and immediately started playing the next song. The fans cheered even louder upon realizing which song it was. Lauren strode halfway down the catwalk with the microphone.

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone," she sang. "I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong! Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay! They took you away from me but now I`m taking you home!

"I will stay forever here with you, my love! The softly spoken words you gave me!  
Even in death our love goes on!

"Some say I'm crazy for my love...oh my love! But no bonds can hold me from your side…oh my love! They don't know you can't leave me! They don't hear you singing to me!" She sang the chorus again and during the interlude she went back up on the stage.

"I will stay forever here with you, my love! The softly spoken words you gave me!  
Even in death our love goes on! And I can't love you, anymore than I do!" As the music faded out, she added, "People die, but real love is forever!" The fans joined her in stating the quote, making her smile.

They all began cheering and applauding once more, so she walked back up to the stage and stood at the piano. She put her microphone in the stand above it before her fingers took control and played out the beginning of the next song. Again, the crowd recognized it and cheered.

"Swallow it up for the sound of my screaming," sang Lauren, all the while playing the piano. "Cannot cease for the fear of silent night! Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light!" The guys took it from there with their instruments, while Lauren took her microphone out of the stand.

"In my field of paper flowers," she walked down to the catwalk again as she sang the chorus, "and candied clouds of lullaby! I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me!

"I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name! Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me! Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story! If you need to leave the world you live in, lay your head down and stay a while! Though you may not remember dreaming, something waits for you to breathe again!" Lauren sang the chorus one last time before taking a bow.

"Thank you, guys!" she called into the microphone. "We'll be back in a bit!" The auditorium went up in a roar of applause and cheers as the band walked off of the stage with their instruments. On the way to the greenroom, they passed Katelyn and her band members. Lauren embraced her quickly.

"You were awesome!" smiled Katelyn.

"Thanks!" replied Lauren. "You break those lovely legs, chica!"

"Thanks! I will!" With that, Katelyn and her band rushed onto the stage. They started playing their first song once Lauren and her guys reached the greenroom. Lauren went inside and listened intently to her best friend perform over the speakers in the room.

"Everybody needs inspiration!" sang Katelyn. "Everybody needs a soul…a beautiful melody when the night's so low! 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy!" Lauren was smiling to herself as she listened; she remembered when she and Katelyn wrote the song together. It was about Katelyn's longtime and current boyfriend, Ethan, and was called 'When I Look At You'. Right now, it was quite a popular song among the country.

"When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark! That's when I…I…I look at you! When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more, that's when I…I…I look at you!

"When I look at you, I see forgiveness! I see the truth! You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon! Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone!" Katelyn sang the chorus again and continued into the bridge.

"You appear just like a dream to me! Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me! All I need, every breath that I breathe! Don't you know you're beautiful? Yeah, yeah!" After she repeated the final chorus, the crowd went wild, making Lauren's smile stretch even wider.

* * *

**I have posted links on my profile to pictures of me and Katelyn's dresses! They're at the bottom of the page under the category '_Her Star_'! Check them out!**

**I hope you enjoyed the show! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dancing with the Stars' or Melissa Rycroft! I only own my OCs (Lauren [aka myself], Katelyn, Alex, Benji, and Will)! Although, I do wish I owned Lauren's mansion! :D**

**Enjoy the second chapter!  
**

* * *

Tweet: Lauren_Dent Chilling at home for once.. :) Last night was amazing! Thanks again to everyone out there! Love you Katelyn_Hyatt1!

The next afternoon, Lauren was relaxing in her mansion home for once. She was sitting among the many throw pillows on her luxurious sofa. The large flat screen TV was on in front of her, displaying one of her favorite shows, _Ghost Whisperer_. She was wearing a black tank top and matching Soffe shorts. Her hair was still straight from the previous night's performance. Outside, it was a beautiful, early March day. Lauren had opened every one of her windows to let the cool breeze in. The faint, soothing sound of the ocean's waves could be heard from the distant beach.

When the show cut to commercial, Lauren realized she hadn't gotten her mail that day. She rose from the couch and stretched before descending the stairs out of the room. Blinding sunlight streamed in through the back door window. She slipped her flip-flops on, unlocked the door, and went out. Lauren was now standing underneath the shelter of her huge back porch where she could see the beach clearly. There were flowers and plants growing everywhere along the railings. She also had nice furniture set up all over the place.

After descending a few more steps, Lauren took a right and strolled down her lengthy driveway, which wrapped around to the front of her mansion. Once she reached the end, Lauren opened her Victorian style mail box and pulled the few magazines and envelopes out from inside it. Then she walked back up to her house.

The commercials had just ended by the time she settled back into her original spot on the couch with her mail. Lauren started sorting through it until she came to a large purple card. Sparkles were flying away from her address on the front. She turned the card over curiously. There was a glittery yellow logo in the corner read 'Dancing with the Stars'. Lauren's eyes widened as they fell upon a message in the middle of the card.

_Lauren Dent: Congratulations! You have been chosen to compete against 10 other stars on season 10 of _Dancing with the Stars_! To accept this invitation and for more information, please call the following number…_

A smile stretched across her face as Lauren read the message over. She _loved_ watching 'Dancing with the Stars' and could not believe she was holding an invitation of her own! She stared at the card as her mind began to envisage her and a faceless partner with the mirror ball trophy in their hands. She wondered who her partner was to be…

Lauren reached over to the glass topped table on her left and grabbed her Motorola Droid. She straightened up, dialed the number in front of her, and placed the phone to her ear. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hi! This is Melissa Rycroft with 'Dancing with the Stars'! How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Lauren Dent. I'm calling because I received an invitation in the mail today to compete on 'Dancing with the Stars'."

"Oh yes!" said Melissa in an excited tone. "Hi, Lauren! It's so nice to hear from you! So are you willing to accept the invitation?"

"Yes, I am!" replied Lauren.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Melissa. "I'm a huge fan, by the way…"

"Aw, thank you!" laughed Lauren.

"You're welcome!" said Melissa happily. "Anyway, we have assigned you a partner—"

"Oh! Who?" Lauren interrupted eagerly.

"We don't tell the stars who their partners are and vice versa," replied Melissa. "It's a surprise for everybody!"

"Oh, okay, cool!"

"You and all of your competitors will get to meet your partners this Monday."

"That's great!"

"Everyone is gathering at CBS Television City in Los Angeles in our studio at 1 PM."

"Alright! If I could have the address, I'll definitely be there!" Lauren grabbed a little notebook and a pen.

"Of course!" As Melissa relayed the information, Lauren wrote it down, all the while smiling ecstatically to herself.

* * *

**I have posted a link on my profile to a website that gives you a virtual tour of Lauren's mansion! It's at the bottom of the page under the category '_Her Star_'! Check it out!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	3. Surprise of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dancing with the Stars' or Melissa Rycroft! I only own my OCs (Myself and all of my friends!)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Tweet: Lauren_Dent Heading to LA for the day! Details later! :)

Lauren woke up Monday morning in her queen-size bed. She yawned and stretched her arms before glancing at the clock on her nightstand. It read 9:04 AM. Outside, it was a gorgeous morning; the sun shone through the windows and French doors. Lauren sat up and immediately recalled today's schedule, causing her to smile uncontrollably. She still could not believe that she was going to compete on 'Dancing with the Stars'!

She excitedly got out of bed and put on her black and red Kimono. She descended three steps and exited her huge bedroom. The blinds of the French doors on her left were closed, but Lauren pulled them open to illuminate the hallway. Over the side of the fancy railing to her right, she could see her dining room table, fireplace, and colorful wall mural.

Lauren walked down the two flights of stairs and entered the living room. She crossed through it to the kitchen area and grabbed the remote off of the counter. She pointed it at the television and turned it on. The news immediately came up on the screen. Lauren listened while she dropped two slices of bread into her toaster. It ticked away as she opened her fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She took a little glass out of her cabinet and poured some orange juice into it before returning the carton to the fridge.

The toasted bread popped back up a minute late. Lauren spread a thick layer of jelly onto them and then crossed the room to the couch. She continued watching the news as she munched on her breakfast.

* * *

Once she finished eating and _Good Day LA_ was over, Lauren went back up to her bedroom. She opened the French doors to let the low breeze blow in as she made her bed. The frame of it was black iron and very fancy. The comforter, sheets, and pillows on the memory foam mattress were all ivory.

On the wall directly in front of the bed was another flat screen television. To the right of it was a decorated black vanity dresser with a mirror. The floor beneath Lauren's feet was made up of glossy hardwood. A beautiful Persian rug lay between the television and the bed. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 10:05, meaning Lauren had two hours before she had to get on the road to Los Angeles. She went into her huge bathroom and watched her reflection in the circular mirror above the sink as she clipped her hair up. Then she took a shower.

Upon finishing, she dried off, put her Kimono back on, and strolled into her huge walk-in closet. Lauren decided it would be best to wear an outfit that was both comfortable and stylish. So she picked out a black spaghetti strap shirt, a matching striped dolman top, and a pair of denim Capris. She also put on a pair of strappy black heels. She knew that they were what she was required to dance in on the show.

Lauren went back into her bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She let her hair down before brushing her teeth. Once she finished, she brought forth her makeup. She covered her face with base and outlined her eyes with black eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara.

Lauren returned to the closet and looked through her jewelry. She finally decided to wear her cross earrings, her simple purity ring, and an old, special necklace. It was made of a black ribbon that tied around her necklace. A glass pendant in the shape of a heart hung from the ribbon. On the pendant were two flying dragonflies.

Lauren smiled slightly as she tied the ribbon behind her neck. Her mind started traveling back to the very night it had been given to her so many years ago…

_It was around 9 PM on the night her 15__th__ birthday party. Lauren and her four friends were lounging around in the recreation room. She was wearing a white blouse, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and short black boots. Her hair was curled away from her smiling face and her makeup looked absolutely astounding._

"_Hey, why don't you open your gifts?" 14 year old Katelyn suggested excitedly._

"_Sure!" agreed Lauren. Katelyn immediately got up and presented a little black bag with decorative green paper sticking out of the top of it. Lauren removed the paper before discovering a white, rectangular box. She pulled it out, opened it, and could not help but gasp at its contents. Inside laid a necklace with thin black rope and a vintage charm in the shape of a hand. One side of the hand read, 'Best' while the other had 'Friend'._

_Lauren looked up at Katelyn and hugged her tightly._

"_Thank you!" she said appreciatively, "Thank you so much!"_

"_You're welcome, girly," replied Katelyn as they broke apart. "I saw it at Tagadus and immediately knew you would love it!"_

"_I do! I think it's perfect!" said Lauren, shutting the box and putting it behind her. "Who's next? Alex?" 18 year old Alex stepped forward and handed her a small wrapped gift._

"_I hope you don't already have it…" he stated nervously as she began unwrapping it. Once again, Lauren gasped happily: it was _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. She was a huge fan of the musical and was dying to read the book. Now she finally had a copy of her own._

"_Alex, thank you so much!" she said as she stood up and embraced him. "I have been wanting this book forever!"_

"_Oh good!" sighed Alex as relief washed over him. "I was worried that you already had it!"_

"_Well, I can't wait to get started on it," Lauren beamed at him as she set the book down behind her._

"_Here…" 15 year old Will Curtis handed her a homemade CD from his seat._

"_Ooh, what is it?" Lauren asked him curiously._

"_It's just some songs that I know you'll like," he answered._

"_Cool! Thanks!" said Lauren, placing it among her other gifts. A tall boy of 16 stepped forward with a tin box that was secured with an elegant pink bow. He had curly brown hair, a few pimples here and there on his face, and the bluest eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green American Eagle T-shirt._

_Lauren's crush…Matt Bates…_

_He handed her the tin box and took a seat next to her as she undid the perfect bow._

"_I actually burnt myself as I singed the ribbon," Matt commented, pointing at its dark tips._

"_Well, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble!" laughed Lauren amusingly, setting the ribbon aside and opening the box. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Inside laid a beautiful necklace that consisted of a black ribbon and a glass pendant in the shape of a heart. On the heart were two dragonflies._

"_Oh Matt!" Lauren cried speechlessly, picking the necklace up and examining it._

"_I made it myself…" smiled Matt as he watched her ecstatic face._

"_It's beautiful! I absolutely love it! Thank you so much!"_

"_You're welcome!" said Matt as they got to their feet. "I'm so glad you like it!" Lauren threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. She breathed in his scent, wanting to remember this moment forever…_

The memory came to an end and Lauren snapped back into reality. She realized her eyes were filled with tears and carefully wiped them away.

When Lauren and her band were discovered, she and Matt's friendship faded away into nothingness. She had not heard from him in years and it always hurt to think of those precious memories. The necklace was the only things she had left of him. Wearing it made her feel close to him once again…

* * *

Lauren drove her black 2011 Porsche Turbo S for about an hour until she reached the entrance of CBS Television City. She pulled up and explained where she was headed to the woman in the toll booth. After she let her through, Lauren drove around until she came to the studio Mellissa had described. Once she parked, Lauren got out of her car and entered the building.

It was a nice lobby with many couches, chairs, and green plants. There were three long, different hallways with many doors aligning the walls.

"Lauren?" asked a surprised and familiar voice. Lauren's eyes immediately fell upon none other than Katelyn!

"Katelyn?" she gasped disbelievingly.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Katelyn, hurrying over to hug her best friend. "You were invited, too?"

"Yeah!" said Lauren. "Oh this is crazy! I had no idea you would be here!"

"If you think that's crazy, look who else is here!" Katelyn motioned to another woman sitting on one of the couches. She was pale with long, straight brown hair, a square face, green eyes, and pretty teeth. Lauren gasped; it was Satin Cervantes née McIntosh.

She and Satin had met at the theatre many years ago and had immediately caught on with their similarities. They performed together very often during those years. Now, Satin was a Broadway star and she had recently married Kurt Cervantes.

"Satin!" exclaimed Lauren, rushing forward with her arms outstretched.

"Hey, Lauren!" beamed Satin, standing up and embracing her longtime friend. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" said Lauren as they released one another. "This is crazy how all three of us were invited on the show together!"

"Make that four…" remarked Katelyn, staring out the window.

Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of Will Curtis twirling his keys one of his fingers as he entered the building. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, a pair of expensive looking jeans, and sneakers. A sideways cap concealed most of his brown locks and tattoos covered his exposed arms.

Will and Lauren had known each other for years. They met at their church and later on, Will began to take a liking for the stage and joined the group. Now, Will was a famous rapper known as 'Cubes'.

The 23 year old stopped in his tracks upon noticing the group of women in front of him.

"Whoa!" he uttered as his eyes widened.

"Will!" the girls called, rushing forward to greet him.

"Y'all were invited, too?" asked Will in astonishment as he hugged Katelyn.

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Will stated as he embraced Lauren.

"I know, right? Who's next? Cameron King?" The door opened and everyone's mouths fell open.

A handsome young man of 21 walked into the lobby. He was tall and slender with straight sandy brown hair, a dazzling perfect smile, and a few freckles. His ocean blue eyes were hidden behind his black sunglasses. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of plaid capris, and flip-flops. It was Cameron King…

Like all the others, Lauren and Cameron met at the theatre when they were only 12 years old. They performed together, but never became 'best friends forever'. Now, Cameron was a movie star and was dating one of his costars, Mila Kunis.

"That was _really_ creepy…" remarked Katelyn.

"Oh my God!" yelped Cameron at the sight of the group. "_Will_? _Lauren_? _Katelyn_? _Satin_?"

"No! It's Steven, Rachael, Ursula, and Christina!" answered Will sarcastically. "Of course it's us!" Cameron laughed as he and Will shook hands.

"Wow… I can't believe this! All of us together again on 'Dancing with the Stars'!" Cameron hugged Lauren, Katelyn, and Satin all at once.

"It's insane!" commented Satin. Before anyone could say anything else, two more cars pulled up in front of the building. The group watched in shock as Amy Woodrum and Genie Cleveland emerged from the vehicles.

Amy was rather plump with an oval face, straight shoulder length brown hair, and pretty blue eyes. The twenty twenty-four year old was dressed in a navy T-shirt, jean shorts, and, of course, heels.

Amy and Lauren had been close friends ever since they were kids. They went to the same church and Amy often helped out backstage at the theatre, but never participated in any performances. Currently, she was a comedian and hosted her very own TV show.

Meanwhile, Genie was absolutely gorgeous. She had tanned skin and an amazingly perfect body every girl in the world would kill for. The twenty-four year old had brown naturally curly hair, big brown eyes, and a white gleaming smile. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt, yoga pants, and heels.

Lauren met Genie at the theatre during a play. They became quite close, as they had been cast as sisters at the time. They performed together a few other times before Genie went off to pursue her career in modeling and acting. She was now dating Chad Murrin, another handsome actor.

"Amy! Genie!" everyone cried when they girls entered.

"Whoa! Hey!" they exclaimed. Out of everyone in the group, Cameron was the most ecstatic; he and Amy had been best friends for many years.

"Oh my God! What are all of you doing here?" Amy asked with difficulty, seeing as Cameron had thrown his arms around her and didn't seem to want to let go.

"We were invited!" replied Lauren, hugging the other side of Amy.

"Are you serious? That's crazy!"

"I know, right?" commented Cameron, finally releasing Amy from his death grip.

"Little sister!" squealed Genie as she approached Lauren with outstretched arms.

"Hey, big sister!" replied Lauren, embracing her. "Can you believe this? All of us together again!"

"I know! I never would have expected this!"

"Holy crap!" three other male voices cried out in shock. Lauren turned around hopefully (perhaps expecting to see the face of Matt). Her hands immediately jumped to her mouth. Allen Inabinet, Chris Etters, and Alex Wright had arrived.

Allen was tall and muscular with big green eyes and short brown hair. The twenty-three year old was wearing a backwards cap, a white T-shirt, jean shorts, and expensive sneakers.

Of course, Lauren had met Allen at the theatre when she was 14. They performed together only once and then Allen started focusing on basketball. His devotion paid off, as he was now a NBA guard. He was also engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Katie Holdsworth.

Chris was also tall and very well built, but with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice, shy smile. The twenty-one year old was wearing a baseball cap, a black muscle shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

As to be expected, Lauren had been introduced to Chris at the theatre by his Aunt Mitzie, who seemed to think that Lauren and Chris would be a perfect couple. But Lauren was not very interested, as her heart was set on Matt, and she and Chris had many differences. Chris was now a NFL wide receiver.

Like the other performance night, Alex was wearing a black shirt, sweat pants, and sneakers.

"Hey guys!" Lauren called, coming forward and hugging each.

"Hey!" they replied ecstatically.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Alex once he released her.

"I can't believe you're here either!" beamed Lauren. "This is so amazing! Who would have thought that one day we'd all be reunited on 'Dancing with the Stars'?"

"It's crazy!" chuckled Alex, surveying the crowded room. "There are 10 of us here now…the invite said there were to be 11."

"How much you want to bet Alyssa's gonna walk in next?" Cameron threw in. Lauren cringed at the sound of the name.

Alyssa Broeker was a girl Lauren met at the theatre when she was 12 years old. They became really good friends over the years as they performed together. Katelyn joined the friendship later and for a while, everything seemed perfect; a trio of girls who did everything together and seemed that they were always going to be the best of friends.

Then it all came crashing down… One night, Alyssa started bitching to Lauren via IM and would not tell her what her problem was. Lauren finally just started ignoring her, hoping she would apologize for her behavior sooner or later. It never came. Instead, she received many texts from all of her friends one night, asking if she was _pregnant_ of all things! Lauren soon found out it was Alyssa who had fed everyone the rumor. She had not talked to Alyssa in years and hoped with all her might that she was not the 11th contestant.

The door opened and everyone's heads automatically turned. There stood Connor White, an old friend of Lauren's.

Connor was black with bright brown eyes and perfect teeth. Her dark hair was held up in a ponytail. She was thin and exactly the same height as Lauren. She was wearing a white tank top, yoga pants, and heels. Lauren and Connor went to the same church for many years and developed a good friendship over time. She was now a television actress and was dating her famous boyfriend, Chris Browman.

"Hey Connor!" everyone in the room greeted her.

"Hey!" she replied with a wave as Lauren came forward and hugged her. Just then, a young woman entered the room from one of the many hallways. She was very pretty with tanned skin and black shoulder length hair, which was styled in a half-up half-down ponytail. She had beautiful brown eyes, perfect eyebrows, and a gleaming smile. She also had a clipboard clutched in her hands.

"Good afternoon everyone!" the woman smiled as everyone's attention focused on her. "I'm Melissa Rycroft! You spoke with me on the phone about your invitation earlier. I'm so glad all of you could make it today! Congratulations on being chosen to compete on 'Dancing with the Stars'!" Everyone in the room whooped and clapped together.

"The time has finally come to meet your professional partners," announced Melissa, glancing down at her clip board. "They are waiting for you in our individual studios. In hallway 1, I have Cameron in studio 1, Allen in studio 2, and Amy in studio 3."

"Alright," replied the trio as the separated themselves from the group. "We'll text you guys our partners!"

"Same here," The trio disappeared into the hallway and everyone's attention returned to Melissa.

"Alright, in hallway 2…" she pointed behind her absentmindedly as she read from the clipboard. "…I have Chris in studio 1, Genie in studio 2, Will in studio 3, and Connor in studio 4."

"Alright, see you later, guys!" they said to the remaining four. "We'll let you know who we got!"

"Alright, same here," They watched as the others opened the proper doors along the walls and entered the rooms. Lauren even heard a few gasps of surprise before the doors shut behind them. She swallowed and bit her lip nervously, hardly knowing whom to expect.

"And finally in hallway 3, I have Satin in studio 1, Lauren in studio 2, Katelyn in studio 3, and Alex in studio 4."

"Thanks, Melissa!" they said as they started towards the hallway.

"No problem! And congratulations once again!" Katelyn took Lauren's hand in hers and gave her a reassuring and excited smile. They reached their doors, which happened to be right across from each other.

"Let me know who you get!" Lauren said to the others as she let go of Katelyn's hand and faced the closed door.

"Of course!" replied Katelyn with yet another beautiful and thrilled grin.

"Will do!" stated Alex before opening his door and disappearing inside.

"Savvy!" Satin called over her shoulder as she continued down the hallway.

Lauren turned back to the door in front of her. It had a brass number 2 on it, which happened to be her lucky number. She sighed calmly before reaching out for the doorknob and slowly turning it. She pushed it open and peered inside.

A camera man was filming her with his big black camera, as to be expected. Another man stood motionless with his back to Lauren. At the sound of the door, he immediately turned around.

Lauren gasped in shock…

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Who is her partner? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I have posted links on my profile to pictures pertaining to this chapter! They're at the bottom of the page under the category '_Her Star_'! Be sure to check them out!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. He's Baaaack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dancing with the Stars'! I only own my OCs (Myself and all of my friends!)**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's a long one, but it's good!**

**

* * *

**Tweet: Lauren_Dent This is the best coffee break I've ever experienced! :)

She blinked consistently, expecting the man in front of her to dissolve and immediately take the unfamiliar form of someone else. Across the room, his mouth fell open in shock, but it immediately stretched into a grin of exhilaration.

"Lauren?" he asked disbelievingly. She only stared back in astonishment. It was just too remarkable to be true: those dark locks, the unique smile, and those ocean blue eyes had not changed in any way. Lauren absentmindedly shut the door behind her and he rushed forward excitedly.

"Matt!" she gasped ecstatically, still not feeling entirely certain that her long lost friend was here before her and was now miraculously her partner on 'Dancing with the Stars'!

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you!" exclaimed Matt as the pair embraced tightly. He picked her up off the ground and spun around in thrill.

"I can't believe it's really _you_!" Lauren replied speechlessly once he set her back down.

She was stunned to realize that he had straightened his hair and it was a little longer than from what she remembered. But his bright blue eyes and distinctive smile had remained the same. The twenty-three year old was about three inches taller than her, just as she recalled. Lauren was most surprised to notice the complete change of his body: He was no longer scrawny and thin, but buffed and muscular. He was wearing a plaid, short sleeved shirt and a pair of nice jeans.

"You look great!" said Matt in amazement, looking her up and down.

"So do you!" replied Lauren, playfully smacking his strong bicep. "Seriously, that is an _extreme_ transformation from the last time I saw you!" She laughed as Matt struck a humorous pose, flexing his muscles for her and the cameraman.

"When…how…?" stuttered Lauren, suddenly realizing how crazy everything was at this point. "Oh my God, this is _insane_!"

"Tell me about it!" laughed Matt. "It's been, like, a frickin' eternity since the last time we saw each other!"

"Oh, I know!" agreed Lauren. "And if you think this is crazy, you won't believe who else is in the cast!"

"Try me," he challenged her. "At this point, I think I'll believe just about anything!"

"Everybody from our Bluebird group has been invited to compete on the show!" blurted Lauren breathlessly. To her surprise, Matt looked unconvinced.

"That's pushing it a little too far," he stated. "But that would be so awesome, wouldn't it? Everybody back togeth—" Matt fell silent at sight of the solemn and expressionless stare on Lauren's face. One of his hands automatically went to his mouth as his jaw dropped once more.

"Oh my God, no way!" he cried, his voice slightly muffled. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious!" confirmed Lauren. "Katelyn's competing, along with Alex and all of the others!"

"That's just unbelievable!" Matt absentmindedly looked down and his eyes widened upon finally noticing he was holding something in his other hand.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in alarm. "I got this for you!" He held out a single red rose and a smile stretched across Lauren's face also as she accepted it from him.

"Aw, how sweet of you!" she gushed while examining it, "It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Matt! And furthermore, it's interesting because roses are my favorite flowers!" Matt laughed as they embraced once again.

"Alright, enough Smalltalk," Lauren straightened up and gave him serious look, "let's get down to business."

"Ha! Screw dancing!" exclaimed Matt with that same, mischievous twinkle in his eyes Lauren was so accustomed to seeing. "There's a little coffee shop down the street from here. Let's just go and catch up first! _Then_ we get down to business when we come back!"

"Alright, sounds like an awesome plan!" Lauren agreed with a laugh. At her words, Matt immediately sprinted across the room and grabbed his car keys and sunglasses, which were lying on one of the platforms that aligned the walls.

"I'll drive!" Matt offered elatedly as he put the glasses on and crossed the room to the door.

"You always have!" replied Lauren, following him out of the room. They both laughed upon realizing the truth of her statement. When they were younger, Matt always drove Lauren from place to place, whether they had a theatre rehearsal or a group get-together.

Lauren could hear the soft rumbling of multiple voices coming from the other studio rooms as she and Matt walked down the hallway to the lobby. She could not believe this was all for real! She and all of her childhood friends had been reunited to compete in a live dance competition! Plus, one of them was her own professional partner and Alyssa had not been invited into the mix, so it was a guaranteed, drama-free competition of a lifetime!

"Leaving so soon?" asked Melissa, who was sitting on one of the couches and looking over the papers in her clipboard.

"Coffee break," replied Matt simply. "We'll be back in around an hour." He rushed forward and politely held the door open for Lauren.

"After you, Madame," Matt smiled as he gestured her outside with his hand.

"Thank you, sir," she returned his smile before heading out into the parking lot. He then led her to his car, which turned out to be a brand new Nissan sports car. Lauren's jaw immediately dropped in astonishment at the sight of the gleaming, silver vehicle.

"Whoa!" she managed to exclaim. "That is a _major_ update from when we lived in Orangeburg!" Lauren distinctly remembered his old, but reliable, truck that they rode everywhere in during their teenage years.

"Well, thank you!" laughed Matt as he amusedly watched her reaction. "I just bought it recently and I love it!"

"It's amazing!" Lauren walked around the car to the passenger side of the car while he unlocked it. They both got in upon hearing the 'click' noise. Lauren noticed it still contained its 'new car' smell and was also taken aback at how clean the interior of the vehicle was. Back in the day, Matt always had random things scattered all over the floor and the dashboard of his old truck.

"And it's _clean_!" she remarked with wide eyes. Matt laughed again and started the car up. It revved smoothly as he backed out of the parking space and Lauren heard a familiar chime coming from her purse. She quickly placed her rose on the dashboard in front of her and immediately pulled her cell phone out from the side pocket. She realized Alex had texted her who his partner was.

"Oh, Alex got Edyta Sliwinska!" Lauren informed Matt as she read the message.

"Go Alex!" replied Matt, putting the car in drive and heading out of the parking lot.

"Isn't she the Polish one who wears all of the insanely skimpy costumes?" Lauren asked him inquisitively, trying to recall from the past seasons.

"Yep, that's her!" nodded Matt. "But if you look past the costuming she wears, her choreography is incredible! She's been on the show since season 1!" The pair departed from CBS Television City, took a left, and drove a couple of blocks down the street until they reached the coffee shop. After parking, they got out of the car and entered the shop, which was hardly busy at the moment.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks!" one of the cashiers behind the counter greeted them with a bright smile. Lauren and Matt both stepped forward and stared up at the menu. Lauren's phone suddenly broke the silence and she saw that Will had now texted her.

"Do you know what you want?" Matt asked her considerately.

"Yes," Lauren answered distractedly while she read the message on her phone. "Will just texted me; he says he—"

"Are you ready to order?" the cashier interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, we are," Matt replied. "I would like a tall caffé Mocha."

"And I'll have a tall iced cinnamon dolce Latte," said Lauren. The cashier immediately began to prepare their orders while they patiently waited behind the counter.

"Alright, what were you saying?" Matt turned back to Lauren.

"Will texted me," she repeated. "He says he has Chelsie Hightower." Matt looked utterly surprised at the sound of Will's name.

"Will Curtis?" he gaped unbelievingly. "Now known as 'Cubes'?"

"Yeah, don't you remember him?"

"Of course I do, I just can't believe he accepted to be on the show! I mean, Will was ever only interested in hip-hop dancing, and this is the complete opposite!"

"Well, you know Will; he's probably in it for the money and the popularity more than anything else."

"Yeah, more than likely," The cashier then came back with their coffee and after paying for it, Lauren and Matt both sat down across from each other at a little table set for two.

"So who is Will's partner?" he asked her curiously.

"Chelsie Hightower," she answered after taking a sip from her coffee.

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty cool," There was a short pause, during which they both sipped their coffee and searched for another subject to discuss.

"So," Matt shattered the silence, "what have you been up to over the past five years? We haven't talked in an eternity!"

"Well…" Lauren began, "after the band was discovered, we started recording and getting used to the fame and fortune. Then once our album was released, it just blew up! Everyone loved it and we won both the titles 'Best New Artist' and 'Best Rock Artist'! And not to brag or anything, but I also received 'Sexiest Female'…" Matt let out a little laugh and a smile stretched across his face. "But anyway, I starred in two movies before going on a world tour with the band for a long, long time. It was exhausting, but we had a total blast and another one of my dreams came true! The tour just ended a little while ago, but we've been performing every now and then here in the U.S. For example, just last weekend, I was in Vegas with Katelyn and we performed together. And then, I received a certain invitation to be on a certain dance show and who knew I would be partnered up with a certain childhood friend!"

"That's just awesome!" Matt exclaimed in astonishment. "You guys really are amazing! I have your CD and it's one of my very favorites! I listen to it all the time! You are just as breathtaking as you were six years ago! No, I take that back: you've done the impossible and improved when you were already perfect!"

"Aw, thank you!" Lauren felt her cheeks heat up slightly at his words. Their eyes met at that moment and they both smiled at the other as silence engulfed them. That shade of blue…she'd never seen it's equal… Oh, how she had missed her best friend!

"Matt…I—" Lauren started to speak, but was suddenly cut off by her cell phone, which began declaring that she had received yet another text message. She immediately picked it up to see that it was Amy.

"Amy has Louis Van Amstel!"

"Who's Amy?" Matt asked, tilting his head to the side in uncertainty.

"You probably don't remember her," replied Lauren, "but she and I were very close in our teenage years. She's a comedian now and hosts her own show."

"Oh! I know who you're talking about! Amy Woodrum! Yeah, she's hilarious! I love watching her show whenever I have a bit of free time! And Louis, he's great! Brilliant choreographer!" There was another brief silence. Lauren took another sip from her coffee before starting another conversation.

"So what about you?" Lauren asked, setting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "How's life been over the past six years?"

"Oh man, it just keeps getting better! You know I've been taking dance classes since I was a little kid, but now I'm a professional choreographer. So I looked into being a dance teacher for my career. But then I came across the idea of applying for a job on 'Dancing with the Stars'."

"How did that go? What did you have to do?"

"Well, the producers sent out an email to all of the dancer pros who were interested in the job. We all flew out here and were interviewed one by one, but only four of us new pros got the job!"

"Really?" Lauren asked unbelievingly. "Oh my God, that's crazy! You guys must be extremely talented if only four of you were hired!"

"Thank you," Matt gave her an appreciative smile. "I'm really glad I got the job, especially now, since I've been reunited with one of my closest friends!"

"I know, right? Me too!" Lauren returned his smile just before her phone went off again.

"Who is it?" Matt immediately asked her.

"I don't think you've ever met him," Lauren replied as she read the text. "His name is Chris Etters. He's a NFL wide receiver for the Cincinnati Bengals. I met him at the theatre a long time ago. He says he has been partnered with Cheryl Burke and that she's really, really cool." Matt simple shrugged, as he was currently occupied with his coffee.

"Yeah, Cheryl's really cool," he agreed after setting the cup down. "She won two seasons in a row when the show first started out!"

"I remember," nodded Lauren, recalling from previous seasons. "So what's the payment like?"

"$5,000 a week," replied Matt. "Even if you get booted off the show." Lauren's eyes widened in astonishment and was about to respond, but her phone started vibrating and playing its usual tune.

"It's Satin!" Lauren notified Matt as she read the text. Matt's eyes were wide with shock at her words and he let out a little yelp of excitement.

"Satin?" he gasped elatedly. "No way! I haven't seen her in forever! Oh my God!"

"Do you remember when we were in the play 'Oklahoma' and after rehearsals, we, Satin, and Alex would all go out and eat at some restaurant and then lie to our parents and say that we were still at rehearsal?"

"Oh yes!" Matt laughed at the thought of the precious memories, "Those were the days… We never got busted either!"

"I know, right!" Lauren laughed as well, "We were so beast!"

"Totally!" agreed Matt. "So who's Satin's partner?"

"Tony Dovolani."

"Oh yeah, he's the cool, Albanian one. They should be a good pair."

"I can't wait to meet all of them!" Lauren continued to sip her coffee. "So as you were saying, $5,000 a week, huh?"

"Yes," nodded Matt. "$50,000 after this season is all over."

"Us celebs are getting paid $100,000 a week to be on the show," stated Lauren. "But they stop paying you once you get booted off."

"I know," replied Matt, "And, of course, there's a big bonus at the end if you win the whole thing." Once again, Lauren's phone went off, declaring the arrival of a text she had received from Connor.

"I don't remember her," Matt uttered after Lauren told him who it was.

"I didn't expect you to," she retorted. "She and I went to the same church for years. I think the only time you ever saw her was when I brought you to my youth one night so many years ago." Matt merely shrugged as he drank his coffee.

"So what do you plan on doing after this season's over?" Lauren asked him curiously.

"I'm going to use the money I receive from this show to open a dance studio of my own."

"Really? That's great! Where—" Lauren was cut off by her phone once more. This time it was Genie.

"Oh hey, do you remember Genie Cleveland?" she asked him.

"The name sounds familiar," replied Matt, staring off in thought.

"She was in a few plays with us back in the day. Now, she's an actress and model."

"Oh yeah! Remember I used to call her the 'living Barbie doll'?" Lauren laughed along with him, indeed remembering his joke from so many years back.

"Well, she has Damian Whitewood for her partner," she told him after composing herself. Lauren did not remember Damian from any of the previous seasons and was about to ask Matt about it, but he beat her to it.

"Yeah, he's one of the new ones," His face suddenly lit up upon remembering something, "Oh, guess who else applied and was hired?"

"Who?"

"Carly Harward!" Lauren's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No way!" she exclaimed. Carly was also one of their good friends who had taken dance since she was five years old. She also loved to act and sing, which was how she became part of the group. Lauren had not seen her in years and was excited to get reacquainted with her. Since neither Cameron nor Allen had texted her with the names of their partners, one of them had to have received Carly.

"Yeah!" Matt confirmed, "It was crazy. We were both there, applying for the job, and we just chatted away while we waited. Then I found out she had gotten the job along with me, Damian, and some other chick."

"That's just awesome! This is going to be an amazing experience! I can't wait to get started!" Lauren noticed her coffee cup was nearly empty as she sipped from it. Then they got back to their original subject. "So where do you think your dance studio is going to be located?"

"Where ever I can actually get a house," Matt replied in a rather glum voice. Lauren tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't own a house yet," Matt answered with a sigh, "I'm currently staying in a hotel here in LA with all of my stuff packed away in a bunch of boxes. All the while, I've been searching for a place, preferably here, to settle down, but so far, no luck at all." As Lauren listened to him, she began to pity him. But then an idea came to mind…

"Oh…" she said rather speechlessly, "Well, I'm currently residing in Miami. It's a pretty big mansion and it's right on the beach. But, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you need a place to stay while you're looking around, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like to." Matt's face immediately brightened up at her words.

"Really?" he asked her, his voice full of hope, "You're serious?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you _so_ much!" Lauren had never seen him look so relieved. "I would very much appreciate it! You have no idea how much this means to me! How can I ever repay you?"

"It's no trouble, just as long as you behave!" she teased. Matt laughed and gave her a mischievous look. "And you're going to be doing so much for me during this show, it's the least I can do!" Lauren's phone then alerted her that Allen had texted her who his partner was.

"Allen has Carly," she informed Matt before answering the question she knew would come next, "Allen is a friend of mine. I met him in one of the plays we did. He's a NBA guard."

"Oh, alright. So, when can I come and get settled in? What works best for you?"

"Whenever you're ready," Lauren gave him a little shrug.

"How about tomorrow?" Matt asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, sure!" she replied.

"Sweet! Let's say… 10 tomorrow morning? Then we can carpool to the studio and work on our first dance."

"Sounds good!" Lauren agreed with a smile. "And, um, let's not mention this to anybody, unless they're completely trustworthy. This is the very last thing we want flashing all over the world and the press will use anything they can to create drama!"

"Absolutely!" Just then, Lauren's phone interrupted the conversation as it received a picture text from Cameron. She opened it and her eyes instantly widened.

"Lol! What do you know: I was right! XD" read his text underneath the picture of him and none other than Lauren's longtime 'frenemy', Alyssa Broeker…

Everything came crashing down and it all took a turn for the worse. Dread filled her thoughts. This was not good at all: if Alyssa was involved in this competition, who knows what kind of trouble she could cause! Lauren knew for a fact that Alyssa and grudges were best friends, so her attitude towards Lauren would certainly not have changed one bit over the years.

"Who is it?" Matt asked curiously, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um…" Lauren quickly composed herself and decided it was best not to inform Matt of the arising crisis. "Cameron says he has Alyssa Broeker."

"Oh yeah! She's the other new pro I mentioned! Oh man, she could dance! I bet they'll make a great pair!"

"Probably…" Lauren tried her best to fake her enthusiasm. _Oh God, please just kill me now…_ Once again, Lauren's phone rang out with Katelyn's text. Thankful for the distraction, she immediately opened it and smiled at what it read.

"Katelyn has Maks Chmerkovskiy," she notified Matt, whose eyes widened at her words.

"Oh jeeze…" he remarked, "All I'm going to say is that I'll be very surprised if they don't end up killing each other by the end of this competition!" Lauren burst out with laughter at his statement.

"Why would you say that?" she asked between giggles.

"Well, Maks is one of the toughest instructors and can pick a fight sometimes, and Katelyn knows how to fight back. It's not that they're not going to do an awesome job, it's just that they might not make the best pair."

"Oh, God…" Lauren sighed and shook her head. "I can't wait to see how that turns out!"

"Yeah, seriously!" After they finished their coffee off, Lauren turned her phone's camera on and positioned herself next to Matt.

"I think it's time everyone met my own partner!" With that, she held the phone out in front of them, snapped the perfect picture, and sent it to all of her friends, along with the text, "He's baaaack!"

* * *

When they returned to the studio, the pair immediately started discussing their first dance with the accompaniment of a cameraman.

"So our first dance is the Viennese Waltz," Matt explained to Lauren. "It's a very beautiful and elegant dance, but it's also very technical and complex. There are a lot of steps and turns. The song we're going to be dancing to is 'Hold You In My Arms' by Ray LaMontagne and I've already choreographed the entire dance."

"Alright," nodded Lauren.

"Oh, on a scale of 1 to 10, how flexible are you?"

"Um…" she thought about it for a second, "Maybe a 6 and half? I can't do a full split, but I can do a backbend."

"Well, by the time this season's over, you're going to be an 11!" Matt stated with a laugh. "It would be best to enroll in a yoga class somewhere local. It'll really help you increase your flexibility, balance, and strength."

"I think that's a great idea!" Lauren agreed with him. "I'll definitely look into it!"

"Today, I'm just going to show you the framework and some of the steps and moves," Matt clarified. He beckoned her forward and she automatically obeyed.

"One of the most important things in ballroom is the frame," he explained as he adjusted her arms into the correct position. "The Viennese Waltz is danced in the closed position…as you can see." He got into position along with her. Their bodies were pressed together and their arms were both held at odd angles. Lauren thought it felt very inelegant and odd.

"Okay, wait, this feels incredibly awkward," she observed her posture, "What is this elbow supposed to be doing?" She shook it slightly. Matt immediately turned his head to look at it.

"Just that," he replied with a nod.

"Yeah, this definitely does not feel hot…" she remarked jokily. Matt burst out with laughter, causing him to release hold. Throughout the remaining of the afternoon, Lauren and Matt joked around and got the feel of the Viennese Waltz. Matt even showed her the choreography of the dance. As she watched him gracefully dance around, Lauren couldn't help but smile and think to herself, "There is no doubt in my mind that I am the luckiest woman in the world…"

* * *

**And so the journey begins! Lauren's partner has finally been revealed, as well as everyone else's! What adventures (and misadventures) lie ahead for her and Matt, along with the rest of the new 'Dancing with the Stars' cast? You will have to read on to find out!**

**To all of those who review: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
